


Dirty words in dark alleys

by ghostie_withthemostie



Series: Crush(ed) [3]
Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, Face Slapping, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough is enough. Beetlejuice appears after being summoned by Lydia and she has only one thing in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty words in dark alleys

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write this and get it posted by New Years but...oh well. I can only write when I'm feeling it.  
> Again, part of Crush(ed) 'verse. But can be read as a standalone. You do you.  
> If you like what I do and are interested in seeing more, please leave a comment. If you don't, just keep it to yourself idc, thx.  
> Please read everything written by Richard Siken. He's a cool guy.
> 
> And, special message to the asshole who stole my account and deleted my writing bc he's a petty, jealous bitch: I'm seeing someone new and his dick makes me feel things i've never felt before.

There was a flash of green light and a sizzle. A crowd of drunken revelers stumbled across the street, huddling together for warmth and laughing raucously. When they had passed and the cobbled road was again clear, there he stood, hands in striped pockets, head tilted knowingly. Lydia didn’t move for a few moments, the two of them watching one another in silent contemplation. On either side of the street, the parties continued, doors thrown open to the frigid night air, cigarette smoke and laughter drifting and swirling in the light of the street lamps.

                Holding the ghost’s gaze, Lydia threw back the rest of her vodka and tonic, dropping the empty plastic cup onto the ground neglectfully, before striding with purpose toward him. Beetlejuice rocked back on his heels, certain in his own magnetism, sure that she was making her way to him, but no: the girl turned abruptly down an alley just a few feet in front of him. Grinning wickedly, the ghost shrugged and started to follow, after all, dark alleys were a part of his territory, weren’t they?

                Turning the corner, he spotted her leaning against the bricks, the glowing cherry of her cigarette illuminating her pale face briefly before she dropped it to the ground, grinding it into the icy pavement with one black boot. He chuckled, “So, oh-queen-of-darkness, what is it you-“

“Shut up,” Lydia cut him off abruptly.

Beetlejuice mimicked shocked hurt, “Well, ex _cuse_ me! Pretty sure I was called here, sorry if I’m wondering why. There are much better parties going on in the netherworld so, if you won’t be needing me…”

Lydia said nothing. She simply stood there, watching him, clutching her coat tightly around her.

“Shit, babes, if you just summoned me here to waste my time, well, congratulations, you fucking did. The least-“

“Fuck me.”

Beetlejuice sputtered, “I- _what?_ ”

Lydia stalked towards him, letting her coat fall open. She was wearing a fitted black dress with tights underneath, and her boots were almost knee high and complete with three inch heels. _Not bad._ When she reached him, she simply looked up, holding his gaze defiantly, making him scowl.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, little girl. I’m not sure you realize what you’re asking for.” His voice was low, more gravelly than usual.

“You started this,” Lydia challenged, referring to the incident in her living room where she was left empty and wanting.

Raising a finger to her face, he snapped, “ _You_ summoned _me._ I told you to send me back, this shit could get me in a world of trouble. Then you pulled me into a goddamn dream!”

“I didn’t-“, she started.

“I don’t want to hear it. I told you I wanted nothing to do with you and your drama. It’s not my fault your subconscious is fucked.”

Lydia blinked, a flash of hurt crossing her features, a look that quickly morphed into anger. “You think I’m _happy_ about wanting to fuck some sort of mystical goddamn corpse? Like this is my fucking _choice?_ ” Here she laughed humorlessly. “All I need is for you to fuck me just _once_ so I can get you out of my fucking head and move on. So, please…” Lydia reached between his legs and squeezed. “Can we just??”

Beetlejuice groaned, already knowing he was going to acquiesce. He had never been one deny himself any bodily pleasures, let alone when they were offered up so temptingly. However, he was used to calling the shots. Smacking her hand away from his crotch, he shoved her back abruptly until she was trapped between the cold wall and his own body. He could feel her stupid, living heart thumping like crazy. Excitement….or fear? What did it matter, in the end?

Reaching down, he yanked up her dress before grabbing a handful of the stretchy fabric of her tights and tearing it at the space between her legs. She barely had a second to gasp as the frigid winter air hit her sensitive area before his hand moved to cover it, rubbing back and forth over her opening. Lydia’s eyes held his, looking more and more apprehensive of her demand by the second. _Too bad_. Grabbing one of her hands with his unoccupied one, he guided it once again to his crotch, growling in frustration when she merely held it there, doing nothing.  His hand flew to her throat, squeezing the pale flesh, causing her dark eyes to widen in shock. Her hand twitched against his stiffening organ, but still she made no move to do any more.

“C’mon, little girl. You don’t get to change your mind now.” Beetlejuice slid two fingers into her opening, making Lydia gasp and wince; she hadn’t been ready for him. When he crooked those fingers forward against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her, Lydia’s hand squeezed around his cock and Beetlejuice groaned, his hips jerking forward for more. Apparently, though, his movements between her thighs were requiring all of her mental focus. Lydia moaned and trembled against him as his fingers continued their onslaught. She was gushing into his hand, he could tell she was close to climax. _Again_ , _too bad._ He removed the hand abruptly, sticking the soaking fingers past her lips that were held open, panting. Lydia’s eyes widened, confused and aroused.

“Suck,” he commanded, huskily. The brat complied with enthusiasm, which gave him a new idea. As Lydia sucked greedily on the fingers soaking with her own juices, Beetlejuice removed the hand from her throat to free his twitching cock from his pants. He allowed himself to enjoy her eager tongue and lips on his fingers for a few more seconds before he gripped her roughly by the back of her neck, pushing her downward until she got the idea and fell to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him with those wide, doe eyes of hers, and dragged a finger across her bottom lip teasingly.

Beetlejuice felt his lips stretch into a grin. _This girl was fun_. He slid a hand almost lovingly down the side of her face before pulling it back and slapping her sharply. Lydia’s head snapped to the side with the sudden impact. Very slowly she turned her face forward again, and when she met his eyes, hers were nearly full black; dilated almost completely with her arousal. Beetlejuice’s dick throbbed at the sight.

Lydia lunged forward, gripping his hips and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around to wet it. He hissed when she leaned back, allowing the cold winter breeze to strike his swollen head, but before it could annoy him too much, Lydia swallowed his full length to its base. If he had a soul, he swore it would have left his fucking body right there. Her throat convulsed around his cock and he held her head there, moaning at the exquisite sensation. “Shhhiiiiiitttt…” he groaned, allowing himself to enjoy her twitching heat for a few more moments before he acknowledged her frantic movements and let her pull back, gasping and coughing. A trail of saliva hung from her chin, and when she met his eyes again they were just as dark, but burning with a new fire now. Her hand moved between her legs, and Beetlejuice was torn between the desire to throat fuck her again or to feel that tight, dripping pussy of hers squeezing his cock. Lydia helped make the decision for him.

“Are you gonna fuck me, or what?”

Beetlejuice threw his head back, cackling, before he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her upward, making her yelp. When she was on her feet again and facing him, he pressed his mouth to hers for a hard, sloppy, kiss. “Oh, you betcha, slut!” Spinning her around, he pushed her forward so that she had to catch herself on the wall in front of her. Positioning himself between her legs, Beetlejuice gripped her by the hips and thrust forward, burying his cock in her damp heat. Lydia screamed and Beetlejuice moaned. Her walls were already twitching around him and she was breathing like she had just run a race. Not sure if she was always this excitable or if she just hadn’t had a good fuck in a while, but he couldn’t have her coming right away and then going all boneless on him.

“Hey,” Beetlejuice smacked one round, pale ass cheek, making her jump. “Don’t you fucking cum until I say.” Lydia only groaned, her nails scratching at the frozen bricks in front of her. Beetlejuice pulled out halfway and then snapped his hips forward again sharply. “Ok??”

“Okay!!!” Lydia screamed, “Just…fuck!!!” Her head dropped as she wiggled her hips against his in search of more sensation.

“I plan to.” Beetlejuice muttered, and set a hard, brutal pace immediately. Lydia screamed and cursed every time he thrust home and he couldn’t pretend that the filth spewing from her sweet little mouth wasn’t more than a turn on. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, pushing back as he pushed forward, saying things that would make a whore blush, and _fuck_ it was so hot. He wrapped a hand in her hair, yanking back until she was balanced on her toes with him buried inside of her. Shoving her forward until she was pressed against the wall, he began thrusting up shallowly, never filling her fully.

This set off a whole new string of cursing, mainly consisting of her begging him to fuck her properly and calling him a lot of not-nice names. He should be mad, but again he just found himself completely fucking turned on by it. He slapped her ass again, telling her to shut up, and to his joy and pleasure, she did _not._ He slowed his pace, retaining his shallow thrusting until her swearing turned into a wordless rage and frustration.

Beetlejuice moaned, “I’m going to cum…”

“No you are not, asshole!” Lydia screeched, frantically attempting to fully meet his thrusts and pick up the pace.

Laughing, Beetlejuice grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her down again, burying himself inside her and holding her there. “Get ready for it…”

Lydia screamed in rage, but Beetlejuice started snapping forward again rapidly, effectively silencing her. He could feel her inner walls twitching around his cock and knew she was close again. She was silent, though, which he was lamenting. He was close too, but an extra push would be welcome. His balls were tightening up, and he swore he heard a countdown. Beetlejuice leaned down and pressed his mouth against Lydia’s ear. “Beg me to make you cum.”

Lydia moaned, her legs beginning to twitch with the force of her climax, which he hadn’t been able to control. “Fuck you,” she breathed laughingly, trembling through the aftershocks underneath him.

Beetlejuice’s eyes rolled back into his head with the force of his own orgasm, and he swore the streets were erupting in cheering and music. _What the fuck…?_

As they panted and came down from their high, he heard Lydia whisper against the icy bricks, “Happy new year.”

 

* * *

 

                                                      “And the part where I push you

flush against the wall and every part of your body rubs against the bricks,

       shut up

I’m getting to it.”

-Richard Siken, _Crush_ , p. 11, “Litany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out”

 


End file.
